


Corner Buddies

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prostitute, Undertomb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Your corner gets a new neighbour in the form of a skeleton Monster...





	Corner Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: None

He was one of those Monsters that would put most people in fear. He was well over six foot tall and had a wide body to match. His fangs, especially the ones that were chipped, had to be sharp enough to rip a cow in half. His skeletal visage was also problematic, his hollow eye sockets holding a crimson light, and expression hard most of the time.

Long story short, you had always wondered why on earth he was a prostitute.

The two of you worked on the same street corner, with you working at a newspaper stand, while the Monster sold his body and time to anyone who was willing to give it. Your aunt had warned you off him the day you took over for her, telling you to keep your eyes fearless and that the pistol was inside the cooler. The way she made it sound, you would have thought he was more like an animal let loose on a city than a guy who was likely underpaid to get fucked.

So you weren’t going to be someone that was rude without any provocation for such behavior. Every morning you gave the skeleton Monster a nod, which he always seemed to ignore, and sat down at your booth, mostly watching as people ignored you in favor of looking at their phones and tablets. Occasionally you would work with some customer that just had to read about the latest celebrity gossip, see what a mess the political arena was, or how far into the zombie annihilation the outside task forcess were.

Your life was slow and quiet, and you’d never really imagined that you’d breech just the world of being polite. It wasn’t until a warm afternoon in the middle of summer that you’d bothered to actually initiate anything outside your awkward wave with the skeleton Monster. It was hot as hell, and you were sweating through your loose t-shirt and denim shorts. You adjusted yourself in your seat, flipping through the porn magazine you had taken off the back shelf. The images were nice enough, you had even clipped out a coupon for a poster you were really wanting to buy, but otherwise, you were bored and tired.

You yawned and glanced out onto the sidewalk. No one in their right mind was out today, and those that were had ice cream or water bottles filled with all sorts of cold drinks. You licked your lips and reached backwards, opening up the cooler, and taking out a cold bottle of water. You set it on the table in front of you, and popped it open, letting the droplets of cold water spray against your skin, a pleasurable shudder going down your spine from the abrupt change of temprature. You practically moaned as you brought the water to your lips, and began chugging it down, ignoring the fact that you would likely get cramps here in the next hour or so.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw the gigantic Monster. He was watching you carefully, his wife beater soaking through with red blotches you assumed was sweat, and his shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips. You took the bottle from your lips and faced him properly as you held out the bottle. “Want some?”

He just stared at you with his signature blank expression. For a moment, you began to think he didn’t want to be bothered, but you were surprised when he actually shuffled forward. Now that he was closer, you could see the knicks and chunks taken out of his exposed bones, some of them matched up to form words, others were blotches that were actually stained. You also noticed he wasn’t actually fat without his coat, his bones were thick, but he could still be chucked into the morbidly thin category. As he reached out for the cheap plastic you saw that the tip of his middle finger was missing, making your eyes dart up to his face. His skull was rather round and smooth up until you got to the left side of his face, and then it was all spider cracks, chips, and tinier holes that probably should be patched up before his skull fell apart entirely.

This guy had seen some shit.

You jumped when a loud thunk from the water bottle hitting the desk dragged you back down to the here and now. “what ya want for it?”

“Excuse me?”

The Monster gestured to the water bottle. “how much?”

You pursed your lips, mild disgust and some indignation flaring up inside you. “Why would I make you pay for two swallows of water?”

The Monster stared at you for a long moment, his gaze unblinking, and the lights in his socket reminding you of a fire. He leaned down, and you could smell ketchup and cheap tobacco on his breath. You weren’t sure what to do or say at this point, your fingers clenching and unclenching your shorts. Just when you thought he was going to bash your head in, he abruptly stood up, and went back to his place on the edge of the corner, catcalling a ritzy looking man in a polo shirt and cargo shorts that had enough meat on him to prove he had to be stealing someone's rations card.

* * *

That sort of pattern continued over the summer. You started by bringing a bottle of water for your corner buddy, keeping it in the cooler so it was ice cold. Then you started bringing some lunch for him when you noticed he never seemed to eat. You know he did, you had seen him chewing gum once and saw him throw away a bag of salt and vinegar chips another time. However, he never had food explicitly while he was hunting for horny folks, so you figured you could bring him a sandwich.

Just like when you gave him water, he had seemed utterly surprised by the gift of a peanut butter and three-week old bread sandwich, but he had managed to eat the entire thing in one bite. He didn’t ask what you expected out of him, he just kind of accepted it. You noticed he had a preference though, even if he never voiced it. He liked the egg and ketchup sandwiches you made, and would take a slower time eating them. It took some maneuvering, everything from a ketchup and fried salmon sandwich to a plain egg sandwich, but you pinned down the fact he liked ketchup.  He also preferred spicy foods to sweets, and you knew that he liked milk compared to apple juice.

Nothing between you was ever verbally spoken, but you figured he was a good friend, in a way. Whenever someone tried to shit talk you and light your stand on fire, the Monster was there, running the hooligans off with only a glare and a growl. You’d been surprised, but you decided to return the favor, sending anyone who bought hardcore porn over to the Monster. Sometimes he’d get customers, other times he would be shunned and the horny people would run off to jack it all by their lonesome selves.

You liked the summer routine so much, that you ended up continuing it when the machines and crystals generating the seasons flipped, allowing fall to finally descend on the walled city. Instead of sandwiches, you brought soups in a thermos and some coffee from the cheap diner across the street. The Monster had started to bring piping hot doughnuts now, packed away in some half melted Tupperware that was held together with tape and sheer force of will. You tried asking about it, but the Monster had merely shrugged and shoved another doughnut into your hand.

The silence was companionable, the sort that most people would wish for when they were with a good friend. Your gaze snuck over to the Monster, the guy who never really spoke to you, and had never even offered you his name.

Huh…

“Hey,” Your words broke the silence, causing the Monster to stare down at you with crimson eye lights. “Do you have a name? Not uh,” Your free hand gestured to the alley way you’d seen him dip into with his clients. “a stage name. A real one.”

“...”

You felt your face warm and you stared down at the countertop, a finger stabbed your doughnut with a chipped fingernail. “Don’t gotta tell me if you don’t want to-”

“sans.” His voice was low and rough, like hearing sandpaper scrap against a well-loved piece of wood. “sans the skeleton. and you?”

You looked up sharply, blinking for a moment, before giving him a wide smile. Your name on the very tip of your tongue...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick practice to help kill my writer's block. It's uh...I never see Undertomb stuff, so I thought writing about everyone's favorite Teddy would be fun! I just love the Undertomb AU, and it's always so much fun to read and write about! 
> 
> Know what isn't fun? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here's the official blog for the AU: http://under-tomb.tumblr.com/


End file.
